I Know What You Want To Hear
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Basically the life of a girl who goes through Hell, and then finally finds the chill pill she’s been waiting for. Her life before and after she meets the sparkly Jasper Hale. Jasperxoc.


Author's Note: Yay dark characters! I think I was reading some good ole' angsty stories when my brain started forming this. These ideas were pecking and nagging at my brain insestantly, and literally wouldn't let me sleep until the hours of 3-4 in the morning. When i finally typed all of it up, which I wanted it OUT of my brain so i typed ALL of it really fast, thus the weird grammar and set up, my brain was empty and I was allowed to sleep. Sorry the quality ain't that great, but... like I said, I typed this really fast. Plus I haven't read the books in like, a year or two? This ended up being about 20 pages, so I thought, 'why not post it on Fanfiction?'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chracters from Twilight

Summary: Basically the life of a girl who goes through crap, and then finally finds the chill pill she's been waiting for. Her life before and after she meets the sparkley Jasper Hale. Jasperxoc.

**I Know What You Want To Hear**

_So I'll Say It_

With the touch of your hand, I can hear your thoughts from the past, present, and future. With a mere cloth to prevent this contact, I am left with only your smile and pretty face.

My mother and father separated when I was eight, and both remarried shortly after. My step father is an asshole. My father is never here. My mother is silent, with few stray tears and bloody clothes. My step mother is lonely and raised to be an obedient housewife.

I don't personally know any of my role models anymore. They always change. I once admired my mom for leaving my dad. I lost respect for her when she fell into my step father's fist, and wouldn't stand up after she fell. She lost my love when she merely watched.

I admire my father for traveling the world and doing what he loves. I hate him for not taking me with him.

I hate the world for what it gave me.

I appreciate life because I've seen how fragile it is. I keep my life because I'm a coward.

I'm a liar because I'm punished for the truth. I know your thoughts so I know what you want to hear. I'm not a virgin because I hate being inside my own head for too long.

I stay in school because I'm afraid. I get good grades because the teachers feel sorry for me. I also get good grades because I brush my foot against my neighbors to get the answer.

I'm considered a slut because I play footsy during class and touch your arm.

I'm a lesbian because I dated a girl. I see how fragile life is because I said three words, and she tried to take her life. I'm discriminated against because I'm a lesbian. I'm a slut because I sleep with men.

I'm still here because a teacher told me to keep going. She kept me in school and inspired me to continue art. She can never remember my name.

Strangely I have a taste for new fashion. My father sends me money each month. Whatever I don't spend on alcohol I spend on new clothes.

Strangely I have three friends. Hailey and Johnson smile and joke about my sexuality. I roll my eyes and joke back. Amy listens and knows my pain. Amy stays silent and nods with her friends. Amy tried to kill herself after those three words.

When high school is over I'm going away. I don't know what I'll do. I don't know where I'll go.

My mother cries herself to sleep. On the weekends I'll drink myself to sleep. On weekdays I'll take pills to sleep.

I never had a normal life. After those three words and the teacher that doesn't remember my name, I decided to keep standing. When I fall I stand back up.

When my mom just watches I spit in both of their faces and turn my cheek. When I'm in the hospital I smile and touch the nurse's arm. When I hear her thoughts I frown and look away.

When Amy silently walks to my bed and cries, I hug her. When she says she can't stand it anymore, I tell her to keep standing and take it. I tell her to get a new loving girlfriend. She cries even more. I flinch at her thoughts. Tell her what she needs to hear.

When I met Rosalie Hale in English class, I brushed my hand against hers. She was thinking about not succumbing to her vampire instincts. In science I talked with Alice Cullen about clothes and touched her hand when she suddenly became silent. She had a vision that it would be sunny tomorrow, and their skin glittered. When I touched her hand a second time she was thinking about Edward's ability to read thoughts.

I smiled and thought this over.

Three days later I brushed my arm against Emmett's. He thought about unpleasant and inappropriate things. He made a joke in his mind about Jasper feeling it too. Jasper was in that class as well. When I sat next to him he tensed and looked to the front of the class. I barely managed to touch his elbow with mine.

He thought I was cute, and that he didn't want to eat me.

I smiled and blushed.

He can feel my emotions.

The next day at lunch I walked up to their table. I knew all I needed to know. Bella was sitting next to Edward, who like his brother was very tense, and turned his golden eyes to me when I approached them. Jasper's eyes darted to me.

I found an old picture of Jasper Whitlock from the Civil War. I showed it to him and asked if he was related. He was so surprised he let some of his accent slip when he answered. I smiled, looked Edward in the eye and thought 'Mind reader, I know you guys are vampires', and walked away.

That night I got a phone call. When I said hello they said nothing. When I asked who they were they hung up.

On Monday Edward invited me to have dinner with his family. I refused. He told me my thoughts were difficult to hear, and he could only hear the whispers when he was close.

He asked me why my thoughts were sporadic and not on topic. I asked him why he was listening. I told him I won't tell anyone what they are.

He believed me.

I had History class with Jasper. We locked eyes at one point, and I resented having to look away. He avoided my touch. It had nearly killed me to stay in my own head. Jasper sensed my pain and looked at me again. The teacher asked him a question and he answered. His voice was deep and addicting. I was surprised in how much I loved it. His voice sounded melodic and alluring. His voice was better than the one in his head.

He caught me staring and I looked away embarrassed.

I had another class with Alice, and told her the same thing I told Edward. She insisted I have dinner with her. She said I didn't have a choice. I gave in.

I had 'dinner' with the Cullens that night. Which included me and Bella enjoying some Italian food while they watched. They know I won't tell. They still had no idea how the hell I knew in the first place.

On Thursday Jasper met me at my car. He took me for a walk into the forest. I held his hand. He gently squeezed back. I read his thoughts and looked into his eyes, a connection and strange static coursing through my thick blood. He felt it too.

He took a step back and apologized in his southern accent.

I smiled and looked away, too embarrassed to say anything. Something about that moment didn't need any more words.

He walked me back to my car and offered to drive me home. I politely declined and wished him a nice night. He stiffly nodded and slowly walked away.

On Friday his eyes were the brightest and most beautiful shade of amber I'd ever seen. He walked me to the forest again and we held hands. I put my gloves on and smiled.

I took my gloves off when I found a thriving and magnificent tree. I became so fascinated that I didn't even realize I was climbing until I'd reached the top. My mind reading abilities don't only work with humans- they also work with other species, even if I don't understand it. The euphoric feeling diminished and was replaced by fear. Jasper calmed me down and sat on the branch beside me.

Ironically I have a fear of heights.

I slipped off the wet tree branch only to have Jasper's hand reach out and grab my arm. He pulled me up and asked if I was alright. I thanked him and closed my eyes. He held me against him as I strained to catch my breath.

When we got back to the car his eyes were darker. I had heard enough to know that his throat was burning like hell. I thanked him for the lovely time. He kissed my hand and offered to drive me home again. I declined.

That night I skipped dinner and didn't take pills. That night I didn't drink until unconscious. That night I dreamed of a certain blonde…

On Saturday an old friend asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks on Sunday. I agreed. We got drunk and did god knows what.

On Monday I felt scared to see Jasper. When I saw him I became weak at the knees and leaned against my car. He came over and greeted me, tense and stiff beyond belief. I smiled and laughed when he asked to accompany me to my first class.

This time I said yes and held his hand. He asked again how I knew about them.

I said I'd tell him after we got to third base.

He didn't reply and I laughed. Through his strained features I thought I saw a smile.

That night my mom watched. That night I had to explain to Dr. Cullen that I fell out of a tree and the branches caused my bruises. When he asked about the really dark bruise on my arm that was shaped like a hand print, I smiled. His son had done that when he saved me.

He knew I was lying.

He couldn't do anything about it.

I came to school with a sprained ankle on Tuesday.

The Cullens invited me to have lunch with them on Wednesday. Jasper was having a difficult time with all of the human smells. When I touched his arm I felt guilty.

When he was confused Edward suspected.

Thursday Jasper Hale took me out for dinner. Afterwards we stood in the deserted parking lot talking for awhile. He kissed me.

It was amazing.

I felt guilty for reading his thoughts.

When he asked what he did wrong I told him how I knew. I was prepared for the worst. He smiled and kissed me again.

It felt like I was high.

I let Jasper drive me home. My step father saw him help me get out of his Jeep. He told me to break up with him. I told him I would. Mother watched.

On Friday I had dinner with Bella and his family again. We had pizza. Esme offered to let me spend the night. I refused.

That night I drank again. The next morning I woke up to find Alice at the foot of my bed. She told me she's taking me on a shopping spree.

I refused after her twin disappeared.

She insisted.

I finally caved. I later found out Jasper was coming with us. I was embarrassed when they offered to pay. I refused. She insisted. I caved.

Dr. Cullen talked to my step father. They argued. He told him to leave. Carlisle wouldn't. My step father insisted. Carlisle caved.

I knew Jasper knew I had drunk the night before. I didn't have to read his mind. Later that night I returned home, only to call my friend to have drinks. One thing led to another.

On Monday I saw Jasper again. He apologized. I ignored him.

On Wednesday I joined him and his family for lunch. I didn't eat anything. Rosalie asked if I was anorexic. I told her I hate cafeteria food. She asked me why I don't bring a lunch from home. I ask her why she was turned. Edward asks again if I can read Bella's mind. Just to bug him I don't even try. Instead I ask him if he's a virgin. Emmett pipes up that he's a hundred year old virgin. We laugh.

A school dance was coming up in two weeks. Jasper asked me to go with him.

I couldn't refuse.

Am I falling? Am I not standing?

The next weekend Jasper took me to the beach. We talked. I told him everything. He listened. He said he loved me. I didn't believe him. When he kissed me I was persuaded otherwise.

He told me to stop drinking. He told me to live with him and his family until graduation. I told him I couldn't. He said he was worried. I looked away. We held hands and watched the sunset.

Alice and I went dress shopping. She went to the dance with a human boy, whom was one of the only people Edward even let close to his sister. Bella and Edward didn't go to the dance. Emmett purposely touched my forehead so I could read his mind. I blushed madly and Jasper attacked him. Emmett and Rosalie did not attend the dance to do other activities.

Jasper and I danced outside and avoided the crowded dance floor, where so many students danced. After about a half hour of being there Jasper had to leave for about twenty minutes. Alice accidentally touched my arm, letting me know where he was.

I wanted to go home.

When he came back we danced in the woods. As the music drifted through the trees we danced in time with it. He offered to openly let me read his mind. I told him I didn't want to. My mind was fine at the moment.

For once I enjoyed my own thoughts.

Thoughts of him.

Over the next month we didn't get any closer, nor further apart. We simply stayed in place. I actually studied for the exams. He helped. I took fewer pills. He scolded me when he caught me. Occasionally he'd sneak up to my room at night. He didn't stay the night, of course.

He told me stories about his experiences on the battle field. At one point it got so ridiculous that I called him on his bullshit. He retold the stories with true facts that were less exciting.

I spend a lot of time with Alice. She was worried about me being with Jasper. She explained that they had been married for over fifty years. She also explained that their bond became so close that it turned into a brother and sisterly love. They'll always love each other, but they can't love each other like they used to.

She realized it after she had vision of them dating other people.

She also explained that if I fucked up she wouldn't feel guilty about having me for dinner.

I nodded and finished my Sprite.

A month later they invited me to watch them play baseball. They said Bella would be there too, so I wouldn't be the only human. I absolutely loved watching Jasper play. He looked incredibly sexy.

He smirked and winked in my direction. I licked my lips. Emmett laughed.

Shortly after they started playing they stopped. Bella and I were instructed to hide our hair. We hid behind Jasper and Edward.

James only noticed Bella.

Edward to this day is still resentful to that fact.

Edward drove Bella home so she could get her things and make sure her dad wouldn't worry. I didn't need much so Jasper took me straight home. I could sense his worry. He calmed us both down, but still stayed mad. I clung to his back as he ran us to his home with the others.

We went to Bella's home town. I thought it was stupid but had to stay with them nonetheless. My mother was worried where I was. I told her I was getting high and shagging my girlfriend. She hung up.

Jasper asked me why I said that. I told him, "I once admired my mom for leaving my dad. I lost respect for her when she fell into my step father's fist, and wouldn't stand up. She lost my love when she merely watched."

He said no more.

When Alice and Jasper had to leave the hotel for an hour, Bella and I talked. She told me what she did to her dad. I told her what my step dad did to me. To make her feel special and think we had a connection, I added that she was one of the only people that knew. We hugged. Jasper and Alice came back.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when I saw them together. Jasper would tease me about it. No matter how much I justified it, it would always end the same. Alice would hug me and peck me on the cheek. I frowned. I hated being in her pop song mind.

She said Ed hated when she did that, too.

Bella was a nervous wreck, and Jasper was the only one that could calm her. This is about the time I started to dislike her.

About a week later her boyfriend announced that he was going by plane to get here. I felt indifferent. It didn't really change anything.

But then I touched her hand.

And I briefly heard her thoughts.

'Don't hurt my…'

I was stunned, but because of the timing of it I couldn't dwell on it for long. We were walking into the airport. When we got inside Bella said she needed to use the restroom. There was a crowd between the bathroom and where Alice and Jasper stood. Jasper nodded, and I tagged along with her. We went into the bathroom. I asked her why she looked so nervous. She asked me to cover for her.

She locked her hands with mine. A hole in my glove allowed skin contact. Bella told me that she would tell Jasper about my step dad if I didn't help her escape.

"I'll protect my daughter and Edward with my life. I won't let anything happen."

If she has a daughter in the future, then she won't die. "Fine." I said stiffly, and she smiled before slipping out of the bathroom.

When I came out everyone was in hysterics. I started to realize what she had done. The impact of the situation took a few minutes, and I couldn't help but think about how much of an idiot she was. Still is.

I visited her at the hospital. She asked her boyfriend to leave the room. I kept my thoughts to myself.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Tried to black mail me and go on a suicide mission?" I asked with a humorless smile. She frowned.

"I just… I thought he had my mother. I didn't-"

"I know. They told me…. I just wanted to see for myself that you weren't dead. That would have sucked, considering that I finally read your mind." She stayed silent. "Jasper already knew, by the way. I told him on one of our first dates." And then I left. We never really patched things up, although Jasper and Edward tried to make us get along.

One day Jasper told me that Edward was a bit obsessive. He told me that he watched Bella sleep. When I asked Edward about it he explained very calmly why he does it. He almost sounded genuine. I still called him a pervert.

He told me Jasper watches _me_ sleep.

I screamed and passed out.

Later that day I went to the costume store. When I got back I put a blind fold on Jasper. I dressed up as a vampire and thought about _nice_ things. When I took his blind fold off he wasn't not amused. I tried to suck his blood. His eye twitched. I licked my hand that had fake blood on it.

I told him to not be a creeper.

He was confused and walked away. I yelled to him "Run, Forest, run!" To further his confusion. Later that day Carlisle tested me for alcohol.

At our graduation I didn't have many people to say good bye to. Just my three friends. I told Amy to stay strong through her Senior year. I thanked the teacher that kept me in school. She called me by my last name and made the 's' silent. To this day I don't know how she did that.

That summer Jasper met my Uncle Ray. We all went bowling and had a good time. Uncle Ray loved Jasper. Jasper made mental jokes about him the entire time. I was seen repeatedly hitting my boyfriend's arm.

Uncle Ray made a sexist joke about me because of it.

Jasper insulted him.

Uncle Ray and I went home drunk.

At Bella's birthday Jasper almost killed us. He attacked Bella and then maneuvered out of his brother's grip to almost bite me. I was shoved out of the way in time by Rosalie.

(I think she secretly really liked me back then, too.)

Jasper was tense after that. He tried to tell me good bye. I told him what would happen if he left.

He brought me with him, even though he didn't trust himself. Sadly I didn't completely trust him either. Edward was furious, but then I touched his arm and confused him with my thoughts and his. Because we read each other's thoughts at the same time, it was like a large echoing room with too many voices.

Bella almost killed herself. Edward went ballistic.

We went back home. I saw my mother. It was her funeral.

Jasper and I trusted him to hug me. I cried. We kissed. That was it.

Bella looked like Hell. She looked a lot like me.

Victoria came back and tried to kill her. She found me instead. Jasper saved me just in time. He was furious. He was even more furious when he lost her. He was happy when it turned out she hadn't gotten enough venom in my veins to turn me.

My abilities became more sensitive after that. I was becoming annoyed and cranky. Jasper was starting to get a little short tempered himself. We took a break. I took a drink. I came back.

I was stuck in the freezing weather with Bella, Jacob, and Edward. I was in the sleeping bag with Bella and Jacob for awhile. The air was so tense and I couldn't stand it next to Jacob. Edward couldn't blame be. Our thoughts were echoing endlessly in our heads. I wanted pills. He wanted to kill Jacob. Jacob was having the time of his life with Bella. Bella felt awkward. I think I had hyperthermia at one point.

At another point I asked Edward to kill me. Jacob's thoughts screamed in our heads. I tried to kill Jacob. The next day I sat with Seth on the edge of the camp. His mind was entertaining. He was better than scotch or happy pills. Speaking of pills I missed my Chill Pill called General Whitlock.

When Victoria and her little friend attacked, I calmly sat on the sidelines with Bella. She was flipping out. I almost strangled her when she cut her arm.

I couldn't help but hope Jasper was okay.

When we saw the Vultori Jasper tried to shield me from Bri being torn apart. I saw it anyway. I painted a picture of it later and sold it on ebay. The Vultori requested that I be turned into a Vampire. I smiled and nodded. They touched Alice's hand to confirm.

Apparently I was going to be turned. For some reason that didn't seem too bad. Maybe I'd be used to being so sensitive with reading people's minds by then. Aro stared at me, and I knew that he heard in Alice's mind about my abilities. I would be seeing him again after Bella had a child and married Edward.

Jasper kept himself looking cool and calm, but I knew he was upset.

When the meeting concerning Bella being turned into a vampire arrived, I wanted to hit her badly. Sadly, she had confided in me. What she wanted was to have sex with Edward and then be turned, in case she 'didn't love him afterwards'. I thought it was ridiculous. Love is more than sex. Although I would have liked to take it further with Jasper, that wasn't happening anytime soon. Sex isn't that great anyway.

"Little virgin Bella wants to be turned?" I said with a giggle. Nearly everyone glared or rolled their eyes. They'd all grown to love me but like Emmett, I annoyed them. Bella stated why she wanted to be turned. I couldn't really argue with any of the reasons. Jasper didn't like that. When Rosalie said no because Bella wouldn't be able to have kids, I smiled widely. I remembered when I read Bella's mind.

"What are you smiling at?" She snapped at me.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"You don't know what it's like to not be able to have kids. Not be able to-"

"Yes I do. For similar reasons to yours, actually." I stated, causing everyone to become silent. "Besides, I doubt Bella's going to have that problem, Rosalie."

"What are you, _Alice_? You can't see the future."

"I can see your future thoughts to a certain degree. So, in a way, I can. Sorry for interrupting, go on." I said with a smile. They continued around the circle with their answers. Jasper said no. I said yes.

Later that week I asked Jasper what he thought of me being turned. He said it was my choice, and that he loved me. He decided to be honest and say that he would be more comfortable around me if I was a vampire. He still had trouble with humans. He was still afraid of hurting me.

I hold his hand and peck his cheek.

He asks what I think of marriage. I remind him of my parents. He gave a long speech about how meaningful and sacred marriage is. I told him I love him. I told him I'd do anything for him.

He asked if I'd wear a pink tutu for him.

I said no.

He asked if I would marry him if he asked.

I said I loved him.

We went to Bella's graduation. I saw Amy graduate. She kissed me. We both walked away.

That night Jasper and I talked about going to college. We talked about when I should be turned. He thought I should be turned when Bella is. I thought I should be turned before then. I told him I read Bella's future thoughts. I told him I didn't want the future to change, because if it did it probably would be for the worst.

After a couple hours we agreed I would be turned when Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon.

We told everyone our plan the next day. Rosalie and I went to the mall together to avoid Alice's wedding planning wrath. Jasper wasn't so lucky. Emmett somehow got dragged in as well. I realized how vain Rosalie was from spending all day with her. I also discovered how well we get along.

For some reason we signed up for belly dancing lessons.

These lessons were conveniently when Alice needed our help with wedding preparations. Jasper was worried at how close we were getting. Emmett cheered with joy.

Everyone hated Rosalie at the classes.

We loved it.

Jasper and I spent the night at his cabin near the border of Oregon and Washington. We were all alone. In the woods. Together. Our emotions got the better of us.

I have no regrets. The bruises are nothing. I've had worse.

We still smile.

He trusts himself a little bit more. Emmett somehow found out, and asked when we would start smashing houses. Aka, be turned and so on. He touched my forehead and gave me a bad visual. I laughed while Jasper attacked him again.

Rosalie asked the same question. I winked and walked to the kitchen to get a snack.

Bella's wedding was beautiful. I was one of the bridesmaids. I smiled and thought about awkward things around Edward. Together Emmett and I almost drove him mad on his wedding day.

I mentioned to Charlie how Bella and Edward have been sleeping together for the past two years. I conveniently disappeared for a half hour.

Jasper and I danced afterward. He proposed to me. I said yes. I wish he hadn't asked me on someone else's wedding day. I told him. He laughed.

Alice overheard us and started making plans.

I wanted to kill Jasper.

We hugged Edward and Bella and gave them our blessings. I passed out when I hugged him. We were around too many people and the echoing was too loud and obnoxious.

An hour later I woke up in Jasper's room. I had some water. We talked. Jasper said good bye to the newly weds for us when they left. When he returned he said he had to leave again. His eyes were almost coal black. He left.

When he came back I kissed him. I couldn't believe how corny and overboard Edward was for their honey moon. I heard the plans in his mind.

I almost passed out again.

We went back to the cabin in the woods. I asked him why he loved me of all people. Why he found me interesting. Why he didn't date someone of more wealth or intellect. He said he didn't know. He liked my blood and he couldn't leave. I was too addicting. I always know the right thing to say.

The next night we went out for dinner. That day Alice pestered us about the wedding. That morning my head was pounding. At midnight I had some cake.

That Friday I had my last meal. Enchiladas and cheesecake dessert. Then I was bitten.

On Tuesday we were in the cabin in the woods. I wondered idly if vampires could get headaches. I wondered if my head would explode if I was around too many people. By being close enough to someone I can see their thoughts from their beginning to end.

I know when they were born. I know when they die. I know what they think of Britney Spears. I know what they eat. I know what they've done. I know their secrets.

I hugged Esme and shook Carlisle's hand with my gloved one. I still heard all of it. He was fascinated. He said he wanted to test my abilities. I asked him what he did during the night shifts at the ER with all the pretty nurses there.

Jasper was worried about me. That worry subsided when we smashed some houses.

It returned when Emmett and Rosalie hugged me.

We eloped two weeks later. I nearly killed the pastor that married us. Alice nearly killed us. We're having another wedding in August.

I asked Jasper again how he loved me.

"...I saw you when the teacher said your name. I fell when our eyes locked. I wanted to protect you when you fell, even though you pushed me away. I admire you for standing. I love you for who you are. I respect you for being yourself. Feeling our love resonate from each other is phenomenal. Your lips against mine sends my heart soaring."

I visited my dad and his wife in Utah. I didn't kill them. They kicked me out. I went back home to my real family.

Bella and Edward got back. All hell broke loose and everyone took sides on whether or not to kill the child. I giggled and stayed on her side. Jasper didn't. He was thankful I wasn't pregnant and had been turned into a vampire so soon after we'd made love.

Rosalie was at her side at all times. Bella looked pitiful. I changed my mind and voted we kill the thing before it kills her.

Rosalie still wouldn't allow it.

At that time I had a crush on Rosalie.

When Jacob started living with us Rosalie and I teamed up against him. I asked him if he liked it best doggy style. I also asked him what it was like being Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's crack child, being part 'werewolf' and having the last name 'Black'. He touched my forehead to give me baaaaad images. I hissed as I drew my cape over my face and backed away.

Jasper scolded me while I heard Seth and Jacob laugh in the other room. Jasper confiscated my cape. I kissed him as a distraction to take the cape out of his hands. As I started to take it he tugged on it hard enough to rip it in half. I pretended to cry. He walked away.

I cracked up laughing when I realized that Jacob imprints on Bella's daughter. (My mind reading abilities allowed me to see further into Bella's mind) When I muttered a few things Jacob didn't like, he hit me until I shut up.

Rosalie and I went hunting on our own one day. After we ate we talked a little, I told her about my small crush on her. We decided what to get Jasper and Emmett for Christmas.

One day when I was instructed to either leave the house or get torn apart and torched, I went to the library. I photoshopped Edward's head onto the cover of "A 40 Year old Virgin". Changed the title to "100 year old Virgin- Until one fateful day he did it. How he copes with being the father of a half breed blood thirsty child. Coming to a Theatre near you August 9, 2008." I called him and told him to check his email.

He didn't.

When I got home everyone was busy. Because I was technically still a newborn, unfortunately red eyes and all, I wasn't allowed to do much. That included being near Bella. They mostly just shooed me around the house.

I thought about Jasper's Christmas present. I left the house again to buy a camera. When I came back I thought about it some more.

Edward stopped as he passed by. Shuddered. And then continued on.

Emmett and I arm wrestled. Sadly I lost. Happily I knew that Bella would beat him after she was turned. He didn't believe me. I laughed hysterically.

I felt a disturbance in the force.

I ran like hell.

Edward had read his email.

Edward was faster than me.

Because I was causing too much trouble, and I wasn't too bad around humans, I was instructed to travel around the world. I visited Japan. I watched anime. I didn't understand one fucking thing. I concluded that Japanese people are Martians. Apparently a lot of people there used to live in Ohio. When I told Jasper he laughed. He didn't tell me until I got back to Washington what Ohio actually meant.

I tried to correct the people how a toilet should work. When I tried to demonstrate they called me a 'baka'. I told them "thank you, I know I'm a genius, but I still think you're an idiot." By watching more anime I learned what it _actually_ meant. I got lots of clothes there. Alice was excited for when I'd get back. I had no idea how to buy the clothes until five different people speaking Engrish were screaming directions at me. I ran out of the store, and they were confused beyond belief.

I was finally considered a giant.

I made a new friend. Her name was Hinata. I remembered her name because of the show 'Naruto'. She came home with me. I called Jasper and asked if he wanted lesbian porn for his birthday. I think I heard him smack his forehead. Emmett grabbed the phone and told me he wanted it. And to make extra copies.

I video taped us kissing and then purposely videotaped over the rest with some cartoons. Making him believe it was real and that I 'accidentally' video taped over the best part. I asked Jasper to videotape Emmett's reaction.

I was not disappointed.

I unconsciously learned the Japanese language while I spent a month there. Each time I touched someone I saw their entire life- in Japanese. When I got back to America no one knew what the hell I was saying. They sent me to Germany. No one could translate.

Jasper visited me there. We didn't talk much. We just enjoyed each other's company.

I kissed him one last time. And then he left.

I didn't stay in Germany for long. I became paranoid of Nazis. My grandfather had been one of the survivors of those training camps. It didn't help that Emmett sent bogus articles about 'Nazi's taking Germany back-Jews are not welcome' all the time. Edward sent the photoshopped pictures to back them up.

I went to India. While in Germany I learned German from reading German people's minds. No one could figure out what language I was speaking.

I loved shopping there. The clothes were amazing. The _food _*wink wink* was fantastic. I can never tell Jasper what I ate. I stayed there for a long time.

I mailed clothes to Alice. She was ecstatic.

I got articles of clothing for everyone. Including some baby clothes.

I got married. I ate the groom and person that married us. There were no witnesses. I tried to get a tattoo, but that turned out impossible. I called Bella and told her that she still has time to change her mind. India tattoos are awesome. We all need to get one.

Carlisle told me that it might be possible to give me a tattoo. I said I loved him and accidentally crushed my phone in joy.

I went to Africa and pigged out on some overpopulated animals. Eventually my eyes went back to normal.

Jasper wouldn't let me go to Italy. They didn't need me getting the the already bad situation worse with the Vultori.

Bella's baby was a girl. She had always thought it was a boy. I laughed. No one would let me come home yet. Jasper couldn't come see me until they were sure Bella was okay. Jasper assured me that he wouldn't let the newborn hurt him. Even though I knew he would be okay, I still worried.

Alice came and visited. I was glad for her company. She knew Japanese, basic German, several languages spoken in India, and some various African languages. I was sure I was in love with her. She actually knew about 70% of what I was saying!

After she had to leave again, I went to Australia. It was a short trip. The Kangaroos tasted horrible and I had no way to communicate to anyone.

I begged Jasper in Hindu to let me come home. When I tried to speak English it came out in a mutilated Japanese Engrish accent. He said that Bella was fine on her own and didn't need help to resist her urge to eat humans unlike us. She was a natural.

Jasper felt out of place. I asked for Alice. I told her to tell him that I was coming back home. She told me that he'd be in Eugene, Oregon. I cheered and accidentally crushed my phone in joy. Again. I used the back up phone to call back and apologize. Before I could say anything she said she knew, and hung up.

Then I packed my bags and ran to the airport.

When I return to the United States, I took a train the rest of the distance.

When I finally see Jasper I kiss him. He kisses me back. The touch of our lips gives me access to his mind, lets me know how much I mean to him. It lets me know he knows how much he means to me.

He asks if I love him.

I truthfully say yes.

He asks why.

"I heard you when our skin touched. We met when I knew your secret. I fell and you helped me stand when you knew mine. I admire you for doing what you felt was right, and following through by not killing anyone. I love you for who you are. Hearing our minds work as one is phenomenal. Your lips against mine sends my heart soaring. The fact that you're still here keeps me sober."

We stare into each other's eyes, his doubts vanishing. I can feel the corners of mylips curving into a smile. "What are you smiling for?" He asked with an identical one growing on his face. The room is near silent, only the occasional car from the street zooming by or kid screaming interrupting it. I loved it.

"_I_ know what you're thinking." I said, emphasizing on the 'I'.

"Oh, really now?" He asked, using his powers to his advantage. Not that I was fighting it.

I just told him what he wanted to hear.


End file.
